Erótica
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Simplemente, puro sexo. Este fic es parte del Rincón del Femslash/Slash del foro las Cuatro Naciones
1. Erótica, romance

**_Es tecnología de la época de Lok, así que sería como un AU de Atla (sirve como disclaimer xD)_**

**_Respuesta al reto de Chica Suicida_**

**_Este fic es parte del Rincón del Femslash/Slash, del foro de Las cuatro naciones_**

**_Lo tuve que modificar para que no lo borren._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Erótica<span>_**

**_Erótica, romance_**

Todo el mundo amaba creer que Yue era la tierna, la buena y sumisa de la relación, pero dios que se equivocaban, no sabían que en la cama, sillón, suelo, mesa, patio, en el techo (¿?, ella era la dominante, la salvaje, y la mala que tenía a Mai en sus pies. A veces literalmente.

Mai odiaba de sobremanera hacerlo sentada, era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, pero Yue siempre ganaba y lo hacían igual.

Era tan indecente la forma en que la tomaba, por ejemplo ahora que la tenía en las espaldas mientras hacía una conferencia con un jefe de la nación del Agua, ella estaba cubierta por el límite de la pantalla


	2. i'll be your mistress tonight

**_i'll be your mistress tonight_**

Detestaba lo mucho que le gustaba sentirla allí, a espaldas oculta por ella, con sus manos en su ropa intima, el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla jamás sospecharía nada, no sabría nunca que esas dos chicas estaban teniendo sexo mientras ella le hablaba.

No sabía cómo pero estaba logrando retener cada gemido que intentaba salirle, amenazaba con delatarle a cada dos segundos, eso no era nada bueno pero eso le pasaba, y estaba comenzando a llegar.


	3. i'd like to put you in a trance

**_i'd like to put you in a trance_**

Estaba como en un trance, Yue era tan buena en eso, sus manos delicadas, su aliento en su cuello, todo le estaba provocando llegar.

Pero no lo tendría tan fácil, la chica tenía pensado algo más, así que decidió jugar con ella. Retiró ambos dedos que tenía dentro de Mai, los llevó a su boca y los chupó, lenta y tortuosamente, no podía verla pero escuchaba como lo degustaba con suspiros y murmullos.

El hombre hablaba y ella no escuchaba solo asentía ocasionalmente para no provocar sospechas, pero solo prestaba atención a la chica que tenía detrás. Era tan jodidamente tentador voltear, cortar la llamada y luego decirle que algo pasó con el comunicador, para poder tomarla a gusto pero no podía, ella era muy correcta para ello, y lo maldecía.

A su vez podía oír la dulce voz de la chica y su respiración tan cálida en su oído derecho, era su debilidad, le causaba tanto placer, casi como un fetiche.

—Ven para mí preciosa, sabe tan bien tu excitación que quiero probarte cuando te corras en mi—Le dijo tan suave, tan seductoramente que Mai solo pudo responder con un suspiro y un leve jadeo, había cortado el sonido por seguridad, a no ser que se le escape un gemido y arruine todo, además también cerró los ojos de placer.

El hombre lo había tomado como que pensaba profundamente su propuesta, pero no sabía que solo trataba de no gemir tan alto que sus expresiones le delaten.

—Lamento decirle que no puedo tomar el trato, hay cosas que no me cierran, pero si quiere hacer otra junta para mañana rehaciéndole, tal vez lo acepte—Le dijo al hombre volviendo a activar el sonido, el otro se quedó atónito pero antes de que diga nada le cortó.


	4. If i take you from behind

**_If i take you from behind_**

—Vaya, eres ruda mi amor—Le susurró Yue riendo

—Por favor no hagas eso…sabes cómo me pone—Rogó, y la otra no entendía a que se refería

—… ¿Qué cosa?

—Hablar a mi oído con esa voz tan condenadamente sexy que sabes así

—… ¿Así?—Preguntó lenta y suavemente, la otra solo con ello llegó.

Gimió muy alto su nombre y llegó, Yue sintió el líquido de su excitación correr libremente por su mano, estaba muy segura que ella también había llegado a tiempo.

Era extraño cómo coordinaban para esas cosas.

Y suerte que vivían solas, porque sino cualquiera con dos oídos o uno funcional le escucharía a Kilómetros de ahí. Vivir lejos en el campo fue una buena idea, además era un mansión y el ruido se perdía en las millones de habitaciones, tal vez la vieja señora de las llaves las escuchó pero ella estaba más acostumbrada que nadie, las debe haber encontrado in fraganti tantas veces que ya ni parpadea, hasta les dice.

—El baño está listo mis señoras—Y ambas se cubrían, en especial Yue que se aterraba al no acostumbrarse a la normalidad con la que la anciana tomaba su relación y verlas tener sexo de repente, y que luego actuara como si no había visto nada o una simple e inocente mariposa.


	5. push myself into your mind

**_push myself into your mind_**

Cada roce, cada toque era como si Yue quisiera meterse en su mente y lo lograra siempre.

Así fue, como inconscientemente caminó hasta su cuarto, llevada e hipnotizada por los besos de la chica.

Era imposible pensar cuando tenía a una chica como ella encima, además le encantaba que le ate, porque a pesar de la creencia común ella era un poco dominable, aunque se necesitara una gran personalidad o algo más que encanto para lograrlo y Yue lo poseía todo, así es como la tenía bajo ella con todo el control del mundo en sus manos.

—Solo déjate llevar


	6. when you least expect it

**_when you least expect it_**

No se esperaba eso, no que le tapara los ojos con una tela y le atara en las extremidades a las patas de la cama doble.

—Pero... ¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó sin entender nada de nada, la chica rio.

—Te lo dije, déjame llevarte al cielo

Y con ello comenzó.

Fue tan intenso, mucho más que la primera vez, cada beso, cada caricia, todo, todo era nuevo y excitante, cosa que le ponía a mil.

Solo se dejaba hacer y la chica la llevaba lentamente a la locura de las sensaciones.


	7. will you try and reject it

**_will you try and reject it_**

Intentaba zafar pero Yue siempre le ganaba, los besos la mataban y dejaban a su merced.

Era imposible no caer ante su encanto, le estaba tocando en todas partes menos _Allí _Donde más lo necesitaba, y eso le tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, no podía más.

—Ya Yue…tócame y deja de hacerme sufrir—Imploraba, ella nunca lo hacía, no ante nadie, sin importar que fuese Ozai o dios, pero con Yue era lo único que podía hacer cuando se negaba a atenderle.

—O qué me harás preciosa

—Yue…—Le dijo amenazante, la chica cedió, y lentamente sus besos bajaron por su cuello, pechos, abdomen, pubis…


	8. i charge and i treat you like a child

**_if i'm in charge and i treat you like a child_**

No sabía que sentir cuando Yue le trataba como a una niña, pero decidía sentirse molesta, sabía que la chica estaba a cargo pero no tenía tantos derechos, ¿O sí?

Pero le dio la respuesta cuando en vez de posar su lengua en su rogador clítoris, le hizo un chupón en el muslo de la entrepierna.

—Dios santo, ¡Yue deja de jugar ya mismo!—Le dijo totalmente sacada de sí, no podía ni un segundo más, ya le ardía allí abajo la cercanía y al mismo tiempo su lejanía.

—Vale, ya va—Le dijo, le dejó el chupón en la otra pierna, y se fue a su tan necesitado centro.

Primero tentándola con leves lamidas por el alrededor, hasta que ella misma no resistió lo embelesada que le puso todo, su rico aroma, su humedad, su calor, todo, así que le chupó allí, justo donde rogaba que lo hiciera. Era como estar en el cielo para la otra, su clítoris ya hasta se había hinchado y enrojecido esperándola, así que cuando su bendita lengua le tocó, sintió volar con ello.


	9. will you let yourself go wild

**_will you let yourself go wild_**

Tenía que dejarse llevar, pero era tan difícil cuando ella quería poseerle también, así que luego de llegar le rogó que la desatase, pero le tomó mucho tiempo, besos y convencimiento que solo ella podía tener con Yue para lograrlo.

Cuando lo hizo la ató y vendó los ojos como hizo ella en su tiempo. Ahora Yue estaba en sus condiciones cuando fue su turno.

Así comenzó todo, podía ver la linda cara de la chica, esa nariz respingada, labios rojos tentadores y deliciosos, esa tersa y preciosa piel, y el cabello blanco como la nieve que amaba. Le besó primero con mucho cariño, luego con pasión, y le hizo voltearse. A diferencia de ella no tenía los pies atados por lo que le fue más fácil moverla.

De esa forma al estar en cuatro la chica se posicionó detrás, tocando su abdomen con la parte sensible de la otra, que suspiró ante el tacto, ya que al estar desnudas ambas era imposible no sentir la cálida piel de la otra que solo empeoraba sus excitaciones.


	10. let my mouth go where it wants to

**_let my mouth go where it wants to_**

Cuando estuvo lista, comenzó a tocarle, lenta y dolorosamente por su lentitud, así fue como Yue rogaba que por favor no se vengase y se ocupara de ella como debía hacerlo.

Pero Mai tenía otros planes, y llevó su boca a donde le rogaba que lo hiciera, con una mano le penetró, dos dedos, con la otra rozaba los rozados y erectos pezones de la chica, y con su lengua le lamía lánguidamente el clítoris.

Yue estaba que no podía con todo a la vez, se sentía perdida en el blanco de su mente, era demasiado, nunca en su vida probó esto.

—Apuesto a que nunca, ni con Sokka probaste algo así

¿Cómo podía leerle la mente así de descaradamente?

—N-No…dios…¡DIOS! ¡Mai, vas a matarme, ahhhhh!—Le decía gimiendo su nombre a más no poder.

—Acaso ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Te mato si lo haces


	11. Give it up, do as i say

**_Give it up, do as i say_**

Le decía que se rinda, cosa que no le quedaba más que obedecer a la otra, así que lo hacía, se rendía ante Mai, ante el placer endemoniado que le entregaba, era tanto que casi no podía retener más el orgasmo por más que quisiera hacerlo durar, porque sabía que cuando terminara ella se dormiría, era débil y siempre terminaba así. Aunque a Mai le encantara porque la tenía abrazada el resto de la noche, ella lo odiaba porque quería más y más rondas, pero no podía hacer más que rendirse y dejarse llevar.


	12. give it up and let me have my way

**_give it up and let me have my way_**

Simplemente era algo inevitable el sentirse a morir por ella, era un estado único que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, de sumisión y descontrol total.

No había nada en el mundo que lo detuviera, y tampoco era como si quisiera que se detuviera, porque la verdad se sentía genial.

Así eran las cosas, ella simplemente hacía las cosas a su modo y Mai tenía que aceptarlo.


	13. i'llu love, i'll hit you like a truck

**_i'll give you love, i'll hit you like a truck_**

Así fue como rápidamente Yue llegó, todo porque ya había estado bien excitada solo con las propuestas que dijo Mai. Cuando terminaron oficialmente ella se dejó caer y Mai encima de ella. Sentirla en su espalda era lo mejor del mundo, así fue como tuvieron un momento de paz.


End file.
